Divergent— something like the book, but different
by Deoisreckless
Summary: Tris and Tobias are together, they both are the new trainers of the initiates. New characters will appear, and the the old ones will gain more power. Being divergent it's still dangerous, but being in love is even more.
1. Chapter 1

I walk past Uriah in the cafeteria; he's holding a tuna sandwich, seated on one of the tables. He's talking with a full mouth, joking with Marlene and Christina.

"Tris" he looks surprised. I like it when he looks like this.  
"Hey" I give him a friendly smile.

He immediately puts his lunch right away and stands next to me.

"Where have you been all morning?"  
"I" I try to think of something, fast "I was helping Four with the preparations for the initiates"

I was with Tobias? Yes. Was I helping him with the preparations? No.

"I was kind of" he scratches his neck "preoccupied"

Marlene and Christina both look at each other suspiciously. What's going on?  
"Well" I touch his shoulder "I guess you could say I'm ok"

We both laugh a little. Four comes in and I walk toward him. He looks at me an Simeon right away; this are the moments when I can tell how much I love him. A lot.

"Hey there, stiff" he says, rounding my waist with his arms.  
"Well, Mr.," I look deeply into his eyes "do I have to remember which faction you came from?"

He giggles and looks like Tobias, not like Dauntless' Four.

"Do you already got your breath back?" I whisper into his ear.  
"Well, you took it with you when I first saw you"

I laugh into his chest. It feels so comfortable to be with him.

"See you before initiates climb?" He asks me when we are already separated.  
"Deal" I say an deposit a small kiss intros his lips. He smiles and starts to walk away.

I sit next to Uriah, in front of Marlene.

"So" says Christina, playing with her peas "you were, hum, with For, huh?"

A little laugh comes out of Marlene's mouth.

"Yes" I say smiling "doing preparations and stuff"  
"Preparations" she repeats, holding a laugh back, I can tell.

During the past couple of days, me and Tobias have been, spending, a lot of time together. Everyone already knows about our relationship, even Dauntless' leaders. There's no need to keep it hidden anymore, but there's neither need to tell everyone about our privacy.

"Uriah" Marlene says "Say something, kid!"

I look right at him. If Marlene didn't mention him, i would have totally forgotten about Uriah.

"Um" he looks to his food "the mashed potatoes taste great"

My stomach almost barks. I'm really hungry.

"Can I have some?"  
"Why don't you go and get it from the stand?" Marlene asks, annoyed.  
"I'm too exhausted to go right now"

My back, legs and torso hurts. Having sex with Tobias is exhausting.

"Sure" Uriah passes me his bowl of mashed potatoes. I grab his spoon and start to dig in it.  
"Wait" says Christina a little bit disgusted "Are you guys going to eat from the same spoon?"  
"Well" I glance at Uriah "does it bother you?"  
"Of course not, Tris" he says, smiling.  
"So, there's no problem" I start to eat; he was right. It is delicious.  
"It's like you guys have kissed" Marlenne says, jokingly, I think.

Uriah looks furiously at her and I drop the spoon and start laughing. Marlene and Christina glance at each other, then at Uriah and then, the three of them, at me.

"What's so funny?" Asks Uriah, a little bit confused.  
"Nothing" i take the spoon again "it's just that" I look at Marlene and Christina "You guys are always fooling around. I like being with you"  
"I wasn't foo–" Marlene starts to say, but before she can finish, Uriah looks her deadly in the eye.  
"They're such fools. Don't listen to them" he puts his chin on his hand "but tell us, are you going to scare any initiates today, Tris?"  
"Oh God" I say looking at him surprisingly "The initiation process! I have to go now, I have to get dressed and take a shower" I get up and start jogging to my flat "See ya later guys?"  
"Yes" Uriah screams "I'll see you in the net!"

I can barely hear him over all the other dauntless on the hallway. I start to jog faster, almost running, I get past the tattoo shop, should I stop to say hi to Tori? Maybe later. If I don't shower and change clothes fast, I won't make it to the net in time to see Tobias before the initiates start to jump.

I open the door and start to get my clothes off— it isn't easy. I've got a pair of really tight leggings on and a tight blouse, with a grey hoodie on. When Im already naked, I look up and scream out of fear; there, in my room, is Eric, looking shocked at me.

"What are you doing in here!?" I scream at the top of my lungs, but he doesn't seem to listen. He's still shocked "get out!" I slap his face so hard, my hand appears over his skin in a reddish tone.

He mumbles a "sorry" and immediately gets out. I thought only the mark of my slap was red, but his whole face was now red, just as mine.

I climb into the shower and start to clean my skin fast and hard, I feel really dirty now. "Two men have seen me naked today" a laugh escapes my mouth and I cover it with both hands. What is wrong with me? I think being shy right now is making me feel funny. I lean my face towards the cold, white wall. "It's not like he's gonna make fun of me for having a 12 years old's body" I say, trying to calm down "Is Eric, he'll obviously will" I shut off the shower and dry my hair, with a towel on my body. I put on eyeliner and mascara, some powder on my cheeks and gloss on my lips. I wear some black ripped skinny jeans, a black top that uncovers my shoulders and some combat boots. I let my short blonde hair hang loose, it has grown, but I like it better when it isn't in a ponytail.

I get out of my flat. I start to walk fast toward the net; every face I walk past in the hallway, feels like he or she has seen me and Eric half an hour ago. I try to forget about it but it seems almost impossible. I feel a hand on my back. "Eric's hand" I think to myself and feel dirty just thinking about it.

"Don't touch me" I say covering my face with shame. I can already feel my cheeks burn.  
"Tris?" Asks a strong voice. Not Eric's voice. "Are you alright?"

Tobias holds the back of my torso with only one hand; enough to make me shiver.

"Yes" I don't know if I should tell him or no "I just" I hold the bridge of my nose "I remembered that time when Al, Drew and Peter tried to throw me into the chasm"

I lied. I lied to my most beloved one.

"Tris" he hugs me so hard I can barely breath "you're safe with me now"

I feel guilty. Really really guilty.

"I love you" I say, not sure why I didn't tell him the truth.  
"I love you too" he stares back at me "do you want to go to my place?"  
"I think I don't feel like having intimacy right now, Tobias"  
"I—I" he blushes "I didn't mean, I mean, I wasn't talking about..."

I laugh at the thought of Four, the strong and intimidating Dauntless, being shy and blushing.

"I get it" I say, grinning "but I would prefer to eat something"  
"You know" he takes my hand an we both start to walk towards the dinning hall "sometimes I fell like you are rude to me, Beatrice"

A laugh bursts out of me.

"I'm not rude" I close my eyes. Eric's shocked face is still there "you're just...soft"  
"Soft?" He asks, jokingly surprised.  
"Yes, the opposite of tough"

We both grab an orange juice and three chocolate cookies. There isn't anyone on the dinning hall; I guess everyone's getting ready. We walk to the net, over the platform and suddenly a voice rises out of nowhere, a tough and raspy voice that makes me shiver from feet to head; now, it was really Eric.

"Beatrice" he looks at both of us.

Tobias looks at him as if he wanted to make him burn into ashes.

"I mean" he stands up straight "Tris"

We both catch our eyes; I immediately look away. I just can't look him straight. I can't think straight.

"I need to talk with you" he looks over his shoulder to Tobias "Alone"  
"Why?" Tobias asks, being defensive.  
"No need to tell you" he answers, looking him deadly in the eye.  
"It's ok" I let go off Tobias' hand "Im going to talk with him"  
"But why?" He asks, pressing my shoulder.  
"I already answered to that question" the tension heats up. I can't believe this is happening. "Four"  
"Let's go, Eric" I say, taking his arm and getting away from Tobias.

We walk to the pit, some meters away from Tobias. I let go off Eric's arm and look to his eyes, arms crossed. He's the one that looks away now.

"I" he says, almost mumbling "I think I owe you an apology" he scratches the back of his neck an I bite my lip. Why am I doing it? "So" he extends his hand towards me "Sorry"  
"Let's just" I look at his hand and then back at him. I do not take it. "Forget about it, shall we?"  
"Yes" he puts his hands in his pockets "I mean, I'm just, really really sorry"  
"Why where you in my room, anyways?" I lean back to a wall.  
"I just wanted to wish you luck on your first day as a, um, initiate trainer"  
"Well" I give him a little smile "I guess you can wish it now"  
"Good luck, Tris" he puts his arms around me and hugs me. Not tight, but neither loose.

I hug him back and his smell is all I can breathe. He smells like perfume and laundry detergent, who would think Eric smelled good. Wait, did I just say that?

"Thanks" I say, arms crossed again "I think I better go back with Four now"  
"Yes" he leans into a wall "See ya in training?"  
"I guess so" I say, walking to the net.

What just happened. Was him Eric or just some look-alike? Why did he even hugged me? Why did I hugged him? At least I won't have to be preoccupied about the accident anymore.

"Why did he wanted to talk?"  
"Are you jelly?" I grin.  
"Yes" he rounds my waist "a lot"  
"You shouldn't be" I smile.  
"I saw you too hugging" he remarks my tattoo of the birds.  
"He was just wishing me luck"  
"You don't need it" he leans and kisses my neck.  
"I know" I kiss his ear "but luck is always necessary"

Suddenly the room us surrounded with too many Dauntless; everyone wants to see the new initiates. I almost can't hear over all the noise they make, but I can hear the train getting closer. The next thing I hear is little sobs or screams saying things like "ow" or "it hurts". Now I know they have already got off the train. I hear Max an Eric giving instructions to them; explaining what Dauntless is for an believes in. Suddenly, a strike of reddish hair and freckles falls over to the net. The fist initiate that jumps.

"Your name?" I ask to her, trying to be intimidating.  
"Lara" she says, being confident and smiling.  
"Four" I look at him "announce her"

He takes her hand and raises it in the air.

"Lara!" He screams happily "The first jumper!"

All the people being to scream and cheer for the girl; suddenly, they're all stretching hands and talking to her. She's an Erudite; I can tell by her clothes. Blue shirt, black pants and sneakers.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't like Lara. She looks at Tobias as I did; I just can tell it by that bitchy smile she has, and, she is an Erudite, too.

The next jumper is a Candor boy, Robert, I think. He has black, thick hair and really pallid skin, he looks like he's about to throw up. Ianna and Eliza jump at the same time, they're Amity twins. They must have been waiting for this day too long, there aren't too much transfers from Amity in Dauntless. Then, here comes Arnie, from Erudite, too. He's too quiet, at least he isn't prepotent. Perrie and Renee come next; they're both from Candor. My heart pounds; there isn't anyone that's from Abnegation, still. Averie jumps and falls on the net, and then, on the ground. When I see him for the first time, my eyes start to feel watery. He looks exactly as Al. He talks as Al. He even smells like him. He comes from Erudite, wearing blue pants and shirt. I contain back the tears and continue with a cold attitude.

Suddenly I see some grey falling from the ceiling. Could it be? Yes it is. I lean to see a face. It's a girl. I help her get up. "Why didn't she jump first?" I think to myself, but then I remember, not all Abnegation have to be Divergent. Her name is Marzia, she says it so low I almost can't hear her. I would like to give her confidence, to help her, but I guess she'll have to do it on her own. I know how she feels, I've felt it. If she ever asks me, I will help her without even thinking it. Another initiate falls, the last one, I think. He's from Erudite, too. He's handsome, for what I can tell. He's tall and has bronzed skin, really deep and blue eyes, dark hair and some really kissable lips. Kissable? I mean, cute or something. His name's Mike. I was wrong; he isn't the last one, the other one is Rebeca. A tall, skinny dark-skinned girl. She's from Candor. Then, the last one, is a medium sized girl. Andrea. She's from Candor, but for me, she resembles Erudite. She falls over the net in just one jump, standing on her feet on the floor. Fascinating. She smiles at me and walks over to the other Candor. Now, it looks like she let everyone pass before just because of ethic.

I look over for the Abnegation girl. Where is she? I see her beside Andrea. She looks like she's just there, being invisible. She's a little bit smaller than I was a year ago. I think about the choosing Ceremony; did it was that difficult for her to choose? Tobias takes my hand and then gets close to my ear.

"Are you ready" he leans in closer "Six?"

Since the day I started to be an oficial Dauntless, people call me Six, obviously for the same reason they call Tobias Four.

"Sure Four" I look at him in the eyes "let's scare some asses"

"That's my girl" he kisses me shortly before getting away "I love you"

"Love you too" I say as he fades away, in the crowd of Dauntless-born initiates.

This year I will train transfers with Uriah, and Tobias and Eric will train born initiates. Tobias and I can't be together; Max and Eric said something about "interrupting with your love" and things like that.

"Ready?" Uriah is behind me, with his hands on his pockets and a smile so big, it almost touches his ears.

"Why so happy?" I ask as we walk towards the initiates.

"You know" he looks over his shoulder "I've been planning this day for years"

"Years?" I ask, confused "You entered the last year"

"Yes" he grins "But I always wanted to train initiates; since I was little Dauntless boy"

"You're awkward" I say, laughing.

"Shut up, stiff!" He says jokingly.

All the initiates look at us; the Erudite all together, then Candor on the Left, the two Amity girls chatting and Marzia, the Abnegation girl, alone in a corner. I wish I could hug her and tell her that everything's gonna be alright, that she isn't alone and that she's gonna be ranked in first place. But I can't. I can't.

"So" I say, arms crossed and cold attitude "You came here for one reason"

"You are, or believe to have everything that's needed to be a Dauntless" says Uriah, I've never saw him that serious and intimidating.

"This includes strength" I say, looking fierce at Lara "fierceness, loyalty to your faction"

"And most important of them all" he looks at everyone, staring into the deepest place of their souls "Bravery"

I feel my heart pound. Every time I hear that word, it does. Because Dauntless is my faction. I am Dauntless. I am brave.

"I'm Six and he's Uriah" I point at my chest and then at Uriah's "We are here to train you into becoming a Dauntless, or getting you out if you deserve it"

"Like if a dwarf could be brave and have strength" Lara says, spitting the words out for everyone.

"Girl" Uriah says grinning "the dwarf could kill you before you even repeat that sentence"

She was referring to me. I let that sink in, and the fact that she tried to flirt with Tobias before. I take a gun from my jeans and point it at her. Everyone opens a way and I walk slowly to her. She's now shaking and almost lets out a sob. I point the gun to her forehead. She's shivering with such strength, everyone sees her in a blurry way. The Amity girls are crying by now, Candor is just there, staring wide-eyed at us. Uriah lets out a laugh. I pull the trigger. The Abnegation girl closes her eyes and covers her mouth with both hands. Lara falls on her knees, sobbing or crying, whatever is pleasant to me. Uriah cries out of laughter and everyone looks amused. The gun didn't had any bullets, and Lara just became the joke of everyone for at least the next entire week.

"So" I say as I throw the gun to the floor "Who's the dwarf?"

"I—I" she says, still sobbing. All her makeup ruined by her tears.

"Be brave" I scream to her "Don't cry. You don't deserve to be in Dauntless"

"Tris" Uriah says, touching my elbow "I think it's enough"

I look at her. I despite her, even tough I just met her. She is still sobbing. "What a coward" I think to myself.

"You need to learn respect" I say, screaming at her again "or else, you'll end up on the chasm"

Did I just said that? I can't be telling an initiate such things. I need to stop. Now.

"Let's get moving" Uriah wakes all of them from the trance "You, big boy" he points out at Marco "Help the coward get up. We'll show you the place"

I shake my head and follow Uriah. He squeezes my waist with his hand and then just rounds my shoulders as we walk. I feel rare, he never does it, but maybe it is to comfort me. He knows I'm not like that.

We walk towards the big wooden doors. I open them, as Uriah talks

"If you follow us, we'll show you the pit"

"It's a great name" I say "it fits to the place"

Some initiates laugh, some don't.

We enter into the pit, I still can hear Lara's sobs. It's making me feel really guilty, I want to give her an apology but when I remember her trying to flirt with Tobias, all I want to do is punch her stupid gum ball face. I focuse on Marzia. She's there, alone, away from everyone else.

"An here" Uriah points to the left "You can see the Chasm"

"You better be careful or drown. Make a choice" I say, smiling as possible as it is.

My eyes find Uriah's. I know what he's thinking, because that's what I'm thinking. Who will be the first jumper? Will it be a Dauntless-born or an transfer?

"Now, we're going for breakfast to the Dinning Hall" he says, pointing at it.

"We'll gather up again in thirty minutes. We'll search you"

We enter, the Dauntless-born initiates are already there. Four, Zeke and Eric seated together, Marlene, Christina and Will on another table. I sit with Marlene and the others, I expect Tobias to come with me, but he doesn't. He glances at me and I try to talk to him, but he looks away. I get up and pretend to walk to him and sit with the others, but Uriah takes my arm and makes me take a sit.

"Here" he says, handing me a plate with a hamburger and some chips "you better eat something before we continue training transfers"

"A hamburger" I say, picking at the bun "Wasn't there any other thing, Uri?"

"No" he bites his "that's what Dauntless gives the day the initiates come"

The initiates. I look over to Marzia.

"I have to go" I say, getting up "just a second and I'm back"

I walk slowly to her table. She's seated with Renee, Andrea and the two girls from Candor. When I get close, they stop laughing and look over to me. I sit next from Marzia, who looks confused.

"Stiff" I say, feeling something pinching my stomach "you should eat; it's a hamburger. Round beef between two buns"

Everyone looks at Marzia. She looks ashamed; like wanting to cover her face up.

"You don't know what a hamburger is?" Asks one of the Amity twins.

"Well" she grabs one from the bowl "I've never even seen one"

"But—Why?" Says Andrea, with her mouth full of chips.

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." We say without even blinking at the same time, then, she looks surprised at me.

"How do you know that?" Asks Renee, arrogant as he seems.

"I mean" I say, getting up "It's not like the Stiffs have it almost tattooed on their forehead"

"The stiffs would never get a tattoo" spits out Andrea and we all look at her "just saying"

Renee sighs and I go back to my table. When I'm there, I can hear them telling Marzia what mustard and ketchup are. I laugh a little and start to eat; there are still 23 minutes 'til we have to gather with the transfers again.

"That was really sweet of you" says Marlene, smiling.

"Well" I look away "I knew she didn't knew what she was about to eat and wanted to help her"

"And because you're a Stiff, too..." Mumbles Christina.

"Shut up Christina" I scream at her.

"Says who?" She says, trying to scare me.

"Says Tris, the girl that ranked 1 and left you behind by at least five spots" I snap back.

Everyone says that comforting "ow" and Christina's cheeks turn red.

"You better listen up, Tris" she says, really fiercely "I've had enough of your shit, E-N-O-U-G-H" she spits the words to my face and gets up "And that you ranked first doesn't mean you're better than me" Will tries to make her sit down. He fails. "Just because the pretty boy liked you better and you got the job I wanted doesn't mean you can smack it in my face"

"What is going on in here?" I see Eric yelling at us in the corner "You, sit down" he points at Christina.

"She's making fun of me!" She's sobbing now. About to cry.

Everyone is looking at our table now. Tobias looks at me and I look away.

"Shut up" Eric screams to her face "you're acting like a baby!"

"She's acting like a bitch!" She says, pointing at me.

"Come here" Eric takes her by her arm, and I can tell he's doing it really hard, because his fingers leave a mark "What are you watching? Go back to your food!" He looks really angry. He hates scandals.

Christina has been angry at me since the day we got to pick our jobs. She didn't got what she wanted, because I chose it. Then I heard a rumour about she liking Tobias, but I didn't believed it, until today. Why does he gets everyone's attention?

Eric takes Christina with him, out of the room. I don't care what is going to happen. I've already had enough from her. I try to focus on eating. Will looks at me, probably expecting me to do something, but I won't; then, he gets up and follows Eric and Christina. Marlene coughs and Uriaha starts to talk about the other factions, I really don't give any of them my attention. Instead, I just sit there thinking about how much time left is there before I get to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm alone in a room. I'm just wearing a pair of socks and a long sleeved shirt. Water touches my toes and I shiver as it does; it's almost ice. I touch the wall in front of me; it's made of something jelly-like. My hands drown in it and then my chest, head and legs. I'm on The centre of that putty now. I have my eyes closed, but I still can see. That's how I know I'm dreaming. I let myself fall. Now I feel air trough my clothes and hair, and I fall into a net. It's the Dauntless compound net. I look over for help to get up, but everyone's looking right on the opposite direction, I get up not even knowing how and I walk trough the enormous crowd of people; no ones talking, or screaming, not even making a facial expression. I look for Tobias, but I can't find him. I feel people crushing me, they're all sweaty and feel cold at the same time.

"Tris" I hear a voice "Tris"

I manage to stretch out my hand for help, but it's impossible. I feel like the little Abnegation girl again.

"Tris!" I recognise the voice; it's Uriah's.

I suddenly wake up. I look at Uriah and then at Marlene. I brush off my hair and clean my hand on my pants.

"We have to go with the transfers now" he looks at me directly in the eyes and smiles.  
"Great" I say, sounding more annoyed than amused.  
"C'mon! Don't you wanna scare Lara again?"

Just the thought makes me smile, a guilty smile, but a smile.

"Let's go" I say, grabbing his hand.

We say bye to Marlenne and walk to the tables where the initiates are. They all stop talking.

"You look cute together" says Andrea.  
"Who?" I ask her, confused.  
"You two" says Renee.

Us two? Me and Uriah? He lets out a laugh and I just let my jaw fall from its place. Are they kidding? We don't even are a couple!

"Well" says Uriah before I even can talk "Thank you, we really appreciate it" he hugs me and kisses my cheek and all the girls say that "Aw" and just some guys smile.  
"What!?" I whisper into his ear.  
"You already listened" he smiles and takes my hand. This can't be happening.  
"Guys, guys listen up" I say, gathering attention "I—I think you've made a mistake— no, you misunderstood the things"

Every single one looks at me now. It's too much pressure to handle.  
Then, I see Tobias on the corner of my eye. I look at him and he stares at me, too. Then, Max calls him and he turns away. He didn't even smiled at my direction.

"We don't look cute together" I say, looking at everyone and then at Uriah "We look fucking fabulous" I take his face into my hands and kiss him on the cheek as hard as I can. Everyone starts to scream and cheer for us, they clap hands and pat the floor with their feet.

I stop in front of a wooden door. The dormitory. This year, the Dauntless leaders decided that we would put up some twin-beds, so that they would take less space. Every bed would have a shirt on the first day, it depends in if you're or not a Dauntless-born on wich shirt you'll have. If you're a transfer, your shirt will be, obviously, black with a t on it. If you're a Dauntless-born, you'll get no shirt.

"Here" I say, cold again "is where you'll be sleeping for the next couple of weeks. You'll have twin-beds and—"  
"Twin-beds? What are we? 12?" Arnie says, a stupid question to ask to us, Dauntless.

I lean close to him, our eyes meet and he tries to contain his into mines, but he ends up looking away.

"What?" I say, face just centimetres away from his.  
"I—I was just bluffing" he's sweating already. What cowards we got for initiates.  
"That's what I thought" I get back to the door "However; the rules are these: you have to be in the training room by eight o'clock everyday. Training takes place everyday from eight to six, with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you like after six. You will also get some time off between each stage of initiation"

I know the phrase "do whatever you like" sticks in the mid of the new stiff. Just like it did when I was the stiff.

"How was your first day?"  
"It was fine"  
"Great"

The talk with Tobias is worthless. It's almost like he's withdrawn and apathetic about everything. What made him change his mood?

We walk slowly to my apartment; in silence. I can't even hear him breathing, it's like I'm walking alone.

"We're here" I look into his eyes, they're no more filled with that especial bluish colour. They're more like a grey blue now "Do you want to come in?"  
"I'm fine"  
"Sure? We could watch some movies and chat abou—"  
"I need to sleep. 'Night" he turns over his toes and starts walking back to the pit.

That's it? Not even a cheek-kiss? Maybe he's hurt because the talk I had with Eric, but he shouldn't be. I sigh and enter to the room. I take off my clothes and put on a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt, and then grab the laptop they gave me. I search for information about all the transfers we got today; in the system, there were 14 initiates registered. Only 12 managed to survive to the jump of the train, and only ten initiates will make it to the end. I analyse Marzia's profile; she has 2 younger sisters and a dad, I don't recognise any of the names. They must be one of the families that aren't interested in politics. Her father must work as a secretary or something. Andrea's profile is the one that amuses me the most; her real name is Donya and her older sister transferred to Dauntless two years ago, but suicided on the chasm after one week of becoming member. The suicide seems familiar; nobody thought that she would ever commit suicide; she was happy and had a relationship with another member and ranked first of her generation and got a good job; what was wrong?

I hear a knock on my door and shut down the laptop. I put on a bathrobe that I find on one couch.

"Hey" a sweet voice makes me feel peaceful "I heard what happen in the Dinning Hall, are you alright?"  
"Yeah" I open the door more "want to come in?"  
"Sure"

As we enter, I kick some clothes and books that are on the floor. I haven't got the most clean room, in fact, it's always messy.

"Sorry for the appearance" I say smiling "I'll clean it up later"  
"Don't worry, it's fine. My room is even more disgusting"

We both laugh and seat on the coffee table next to the window.

"So, what happened?"  
"Christina has been acting like this for the past months, since Will broke up with her. I heard a rumour about that she liked Four, but I didn't cared about it. Now I do"  
"Did she mentioned him?"  
"Yes" I look at the table and then back at her "She said something about "the pretty boy liked you better""

Tori laughs and covers her mouth; the nickname isn't very mature of Christina.

"So" she gets up and goes to the stove "What are you going to do?"  
"I guess I'm gonna talk to her about it and find a way to become friends again"

She laughs again. This time, I don't get why.

"What is so funny?" I see her, putting a tea bag into a pot in the stove.  
"The fact that" she turns around and smiles at me, looking remorseful "She can't be your friend anymore"  
"Why?" I ask, eager.  
"Because, she already knows you're divergent"

Only the word makes my stomach ache, like if I just swallowed a really big stone.

"That's impossible" I shake my head in disbelief "How would she even know? I haven't done anything a Dauntless wouldn't do"  
"She found out a way to see your archives" she continues doing tea "she started since you ranked first"  
"Christina's not like that" I get up "she's my friend, I know her from a year ago"  
"Do you really think you know her, Beatrice?" She looks at me, sceptical "Do you think you can get to know a Candor girl that got an opportunity to change her entire life, and that knows how to control her body language just to make you think she's always telling the truth?"

I'm speechless. Could Christina do that? But, why would her?

"Think about it. All the drama in the Dinning hall was just to cover her investigation about you, to make you think she's angry at you and make Eric take her out, so everyone could hear all the things you "have done" to her and would talk about that incident while she searches for information, gathering it and the sending it to the leaders"  
"No" I look at her astonished "She doesn't even knows how to turn on a—"

Suddenly a wild memory hits me back. One day, while we were walking near the chasm, Christina was telling me about Will teaching her things in the control room. Maybe that's why they broke up, because Will didn't wanted to hurt me, did he?

"Candor can tell you all the truth" she pours the tea in a cup "but they also know how to hide it"  
"What would she even gain with telling the leaders I'm Divergent?"  
"That's what I'm searching for" she sits an outs the cup between my hands "there must be a reason, maybe the leaders will give her something, like a better job or even a leadership"  
"You knew all this?" I look at her, tears filling my eyes.  
"I suspected it" she takes my hand "But today, I was walking back to the tattoo shop and saw her and Eric talking. She was trying to tell him that you're Divergent, but he kept telling her that she was lying because she was trying to ruin you. Max came in and slapped her, telling her that she wouldn't be able to leave the compound for the next month and wouldn't receive any money out of the job she's working on."  
"How does she know what being Divergent means?"  
"I haven't got a clue about that, but I'm sure they will try to kill her for knowing" she points at the cup between my hands and I drink from it "That, or they will hire her for hunting Divergent people"  
"The first sounds more convincing, and that's what worries me."

I drink what's left on the cup.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't sleep, I just keep thinking about that night, a year ago, when I first slept with other eight people in a room. All I heard was heavy breathing and some sobs; sobs from Al. The time I didn't wanted to help him, not even tell him that everything was going to be fine, but anyways, it wouldn't have been fine. The time I realised I didn't belonged in Abnegation.

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight" I look at everyone, most of them yawning, as I repeat the words Tobias said a year ago "Thankfully, if you're here" I press a gun to an Erudite boy without even looking at him "you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so we don't need to teach you that."  
"Initiation is divided in three stages" Uriah says, picking at his cuticles "we will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighted equally in determining your final rank, so it's possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time" he sounds more like a robot than an actual person.

I look over to Marzia, who looks judgemental at her weapon, maybe she doesn't even know what it is.

"The three stages are completely different; the first one is primarily physical, the second, primarily emotional and the last one" I look at Uriah "We'll let it be a surprise"

I still remember the time I had to go on the fear simulator; then, Christina telling me that Max, Eric and the other leaders were laughing at a point. How embarrassing.

Uriah takes a gun and shoots to three targets, right in the middle. Everyone stares at him, jaws dropped to the floor and eyes full-opened.

"You need to wake up" he puts the gun in his pants "You're holding a loaded gun"

Everyone starts shooting; Lara hits her target at the first shot, but misses the middle circle. Eliza, one of the Amity twins, shoots five times, and not a single hole appears on the target. I walk past Marzia to find her with her hands shaking and some tears running down her cheeks.

"What is wrong?" I ask her, indifferent.  
"I—I can't shoot a gun" she looks at me, her eyes filled with revulsion.  
"Everyone can shoot a gun" I look away to keep me from being sweet at her "you just pull the trigger and the work is done"  
"What is going on in here" Uriah gets close.  
"The kid can't shoot a gun" I say, looking at him.

I know he knows how I feel, that I'm trying to be hard as a rock and call the stiff names, and that I can't hold it anymore.

"You go, I'll talk to her" he pats my shoulder and I go to the other row. Andrea pulls the trigger and falls to the side.

"Hey" I scream at her "What did just happen?"  
"I don't know. It's too much pressure"  
"Get up" I help her with a hand " look an listen, take the gun and visualise the spot you want to shoot at" i point the gun at the target "then, push both feet on the floor and make some pressure here, in your stomach" I get ready "then just pull the trigger" the bullet gets right in the middle of the circle.

Another shoot makes the room go silence. At first, I think it's the echo of me, shooting, but then I hear screaming and yelling all over the place. I turn on my heels to see a puddle of blood on the floor and start running towards it. Uriah is on the floor and next to him, is Marzia crying her eyes out.

"What happened!?" I ask her, devastated.  
"I—I accidentally shot him" she mumbles over her cries "I didn't wanted! I swear!"  
"Oh god" he groans, eyes closed.  
"Uri, I need you to calm down"  
"Tris" he takes the sleeve of my jacket "Tris, please, help me"  
"It's alright, you're going to be fine" I look irritated at Marzia "Go and find some help!"

She stares at me, shocked.

"Didn't you listen? Now!" She gets up and runs out of the room.  
"Tris" he closes his eyes "Please"  
"Where did she shoot you?" I ask, touching his chest.

He points at his right leg and I get my jacket off and rip one of the sleeves of my shirt. I tie it to Uriah's leg as tight as I can, while he screams and cries in pain.

"What happened?" The doctor gets in, a skinny woman in a white robe.  
"A transfer shot him in the leg" I look at her "He's loosing too much blood"  
"We need to take him to the Hospital" she looks at me "Now! Everybody, move!"

Arnie and Averie help Uriah, they help him stand up and then screams at the top of his lungs. They hold him in their arms and start to walk slowly, then, the doctor says they need to move faster and they do. I walk until we are out, in the fence at the Dauntless compound.

"Six" she looks at me for just one second "I think you should go back"  
"But Uriah needs me"  
"He'll be fine, we'll get the bullet out and try to get some blood to help him"  
"but I—"  
"You need to tell the dauntless leaders about this" Uriah is already in the car, probably unconscious "And that girl, what's her name?"  
"Marzia"  
"Right" she gets in the car "she needs to be punished, maybe she'll get removed from the initiates"

No, that can't happen. Marzia can't live as factionless, it was an accident. She didn't mean it.

+++

"Uriah what?"  
"He got shoot" i wipe my face with my sleeve "by an initiate"  
"Where is he?" The piercings on his eyebrow catch the light; they're made of something really shiny, like diamond or silver.  
"Well, he went to the hospital—"  
"No" it was too sweet of him to ask for Uriah "I meant, the initiate that shot him"  
"Oh well" I scratch the back of my neck "it isn't a "he". It's a "she"."  
"Who was the initiate that shot him?" He asks, indifferent.  
"The girl from Abnegation" he stars to walk back to the training room, where all the initiates are. I stop him with my hand on his arm "but she didn't wanted to, I mean, it wasn't her fault"  
"But she shot him" he pulls his arm back "in Dauntless we do not accept threaten to superior ranks"  
"It was an accident" I force to put myself between Eric and the door. I feel his breathing and look him straight in the eyes. I have only been this close to Tobias "You have to believe me" my voice sinks in believe, I feel really uncomfortable in this position.  
"Although it was an accident" he puts his hand on the door, like to frighten me or something "I can't let this pass; then, every initiate would think they can hurt higher ranks and don't get punished."  
"What are you going to do to her?"  
"I'll show her how to shoot" he pulls me out and enters to the room. This can't be good.

We enter the room; Marzia is crying in the corner where the blood is now dry, surrounding her are Renee, Averie, the Amity twins and Arnie. We get to her and she stands, her eyes red and face pallid. Eric smiles at her with that wicked smile he has, and I know that something awful is going to happen. He takes her arm and presses it so hard, she screams and falls to the floor. I hit him hard in the back, but he doesn't even care.

"The baby doesn't know how to shoot, huh?" He asks, with a tone of sarcastic accent.  
"Please, I didn't meant it" Marzia is still on the floor, crying her eyes out.  
"I asked you something" he kicks her side and the smile fades away like it never was really there.  
"Eric" I bite my lip.  
"Answer!" He kicks her again, not even looking back at me.  
"Eric!" I push him back, everyone staring at me jaw-fallen "Fight someone that fits you!" I push him again, not even thinking about what I just said.

He looks at me, infuriated. For a second, I prepare myself for the problem I just got in. I can already feel Eric's knuckles into my jaw, and then my face into the cold floor. Instead of that, he just looks over to Marzia, and then at me. His eyes are filled up with rage and I keep myself from shaking out of cowardice.

"This will have a mass effect on your rank" he spits out the words to Marzia with so much fury, I look away when my eyes meet his "pray to God that you won't have to be factionless by the end of stage one"

He gets out of the room and everyone looks back at me, by now, I'm holding Marzia's arm without even noticing it.

"Thank you" she hugs me and I feel her wet cheeks on my neck. Everyone stares at me, like trying to tell me that I did a good job.  
"Don't confuse the things" I pull her away from me "I didn't do it for you. I don't want Erudite calling us savages because a leader hit a pathetic stiff" I start to walk towards the door "you better clean up, and then, you go to eat. Training's over."

I get out of the room and start to walk to the chasm. I need to calm down. I sit on the end, and remember the first time Tobias kissed me. His soft, sweet lips meeting mine and then just going away, the feeling that came along with it. I need to know what it's happening to him. He hasn't even called me. Then, I see him, looking down as if trying to read something on the furious water.

"Tobias!" I scream and shake my hand, but he doesn't seems to listen, or maybe he did, but didn't want to look back. I walk to him and smile, but he's just there, like if I was invisible. "Tobias Eaton" I say, not believing what my eyes see "Listen to me, Four!"  
"Huh?" He wakes up from his sleep.  
"What's going on with you?" I say, the smile still there "You haven't even looked at me since yesterday in the Dinning Hall"  
"I" he rolls his eyes, like searcing for an excuse "I hd a lot of work, Six"

Six. I can't believe it. He called me six.

"I'm Beatrice for you" I stare into his eyes and he looks away "remember?"  
"Yes" he pulls himself back "I just" he sighs "I'm really tired"  
"You can sleep with me tonight" he looks at me, amused "if you want to"  
"I still have a lot of work to do" he starts to walk and I follow him.  
"Can't you forget about that? We are still a couple, Tobias"

He stops out of nowhere and looks at me from head to feet.

"Yes" he continues walking "But we also need space"  
"Space? I haven't seen you since yesterday!" He keeps walking "Tobias" I take his hand "Tobias, listen to me; I miss you, and you have been acting weird since yesterday, you didn't even came to eat with me, as we always do!"

From a moment to other, it's like he changed his entire mind. His eyes look shiny again and he looks at me straight in the eye.

"I—I'm sorry love" he kisses both of my hands "I'm a jerk, I know it"  
"You're not a jerk" yes, he is "I know you're tired, but I need you"  
"I need you two, Beatrice" he kisses my neck "let's go to my place and cuddle to some romantic music, I don't know, I just want to be with you the rest of my life"  
"We'll" I slip my hands under his shirt "I think I've got a better idea"

Tobias kisses my shoulders as I unbutton his jeans; there are four buttons on them. He manages to throw away my shirt and I sit on his lap. His lips touch my chest and I struggle as they travel down to my abdomen. I get down onto the mattress and he licks the part down my navel. I moan a little and he smiles, then he leans closer to my face and kisses me, tying both of our tongues in a battle for dominance. He puts his boxer down and I moan when I feel his big, warm member touching my belly. I hug him, knowing that at first, it's going to hurt a little, as it always does. He slips my underwear down and unties my bra, the, he strokes his penis into my clitoris. I let out a soft groan of pleasure, and seconds later, he does, too. I bite my lip and wait for Tobias' friend to penetrate me. I feel it's head inside now. It is warm and I can already feel the pre-cum in it. My entrance starts to grow bigger and bigger as it gets deeper, feeling my chest with an unexplainable pleasure that only if you felt it, you'll understand it. I grit my teeth and feel Tobias' muscles against my tiny body. He feels so powerful and I feel so vulnerable. He interlaces our hands and pushes faster, filling my lust with so much excitement I don't think I'll last any longer. I grit my teeth as Tobias gets faster and faster. Now our bodies move at the same time and rhythm, like if we were one.

"Oh" I moan as he reaches to the deepest spot inside of me "Tobias! Tobias!"  
"Hold a little longer Bea" he sounds excited "I'm almost there"

I feel him going in and out, his body crushing mine, his hands both interlaced with mine and his eyes looking into mines. He smiles at me and makes me blush, I lean closer to his lips and kiss him. Then, a knock on the door appears.

"God" he gets out of me "Please, don't open" he covers his fully erected penis with the blanket.  
"Shh" I cover my body with a bathrobe an look trough the hole in the door "it's Eric" I mumble.  
"Tris, Are you there?" He says, knocking on the door again.  
"Can you wait a minute, please?" I say as I throw Tobias his jeans and shirt.  
"Sure"  
"But Tris" Tobias mumbles "Whyyyy?"  
"Because he's a leader" I say as I put a skirt and a loose shirt on "go to the bathroom and wait until he's gone"

And so he did. I got a pair of boots on and opened the door.

"Hey" he says, with a white envelope on his hand.  
"Hello, Eric" I put my hair into a bun "what brings you here?"  
"I got a letter for you" he smiles and hands me the envelope "We, the leaders, decided that we should have a meeting with you"  
"What?" I lean to the mark of the door "is it because the thing about the Stiff?"  
"Well" he looks at his feet "that an that, hum, your training partner can't work for the next six months"  
"Oh" I frown "is Uriah alright?"  
"Well" he looks at the photo I have over the coffee table "The doctors said he would need a wheelchair for the next two months, and maybe even more" his wicked smile appears "but everything's okay out of that"  
"Yeah, sure" I look at the envelope "Well, thanks"  
"Oh" he turns on his heels "and just so you know, that Stiff, the leaders are thinking about getting her out. Good day, Six."

I slam the door behind me and sit on the counter, then, Tobias comes out.

"What were we in?" He kisses my neck, again.  
"I'm not longer on the mood, Tobias" I say, still looking at the envelope on my hands.  
"Why so?" He frowns.  
"Uriah won't be able to walk in at least two months"  
"What happened?" He sits in front of me.  
"The stiff shot him on the knee"  
"Ouch" he looks terrified "that must have caused him A lot of pain"  
"Well" I look at him, smiling "Uriah is strong"  
"I don't like the manner you talk about him, it drives me jealous!"

I smile at him.

"You know" I move closer to his face "you are, and will always will, my one and try love Tobias Eaton. You fulfil me in every existing way"  
"Let's grow up together and watch our grandkids have babies" he kisses my forehead "Beatrice, would you marry me?"  
"Did you just proposed to me?" I giggle.  
"Well" he smiles like a fool "not like, now, but, someday?"

I watch his eyes. The blue grows better with the start of the sunset on the horizon getting trough the window.

"Yes" I look lost in his eyes "I would marry you, Tobias"


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to the sound of the clock and I hit the snooze button. I turn to my left and lean my face close to the pillow again. I just don't sleep anymore, but lay there, watching Tobias sleeping. He looks so perfect there, between white pillows and sheets. I touch his jawline with the point of my fingertips and a warm smile appears on his mouth.

"Morning" he says, eyes still closed.

"Morning" I smile back, and press my lips to his forehead "did you sleep well?"

"I sure did" he pushes me closer "because I was with you"

"You're so sentimental" I say, grinning.

"That's just when I'm with you"

"Sun hasn't even got out" I hug him "Can we sleep a little bit more?"

"Well, I guess you have to go now"

"Why would I have to leave?"

"Because" he gets up, his torso reflecting with the light of the night lamp "I thought you had a meeting with the leaders"

The meeting.

"Dam! I completely forgot about that!" I grab my jeans and a jacket and run to the bathroom.

I get out of my underwear and slip into the vaporised water inside of the shower. As I shampoo my hair, I also brush my teeth. I get out of the shower as Tobias gets into the room.

"Why don't you stay" he teases the edge of my towel "and we take a bath together?"

"I can't" I pull it back "it's an important meeting"

"What would be so important?" He sits in the sink.

"That we're going to discuss about Uriah and the initiates"

"Oh" he stares for a while to my face and then, as he leaves the room, says "so, I'll see you later, honey"

I giggle as I hear the word honey getting out of his lips. I apply some mascara on and put the underwear on. I get the jeans but as I walk past a metallic chair, they get ripped. I gasp at the sight of my only pair of clean jeans being destroyed. I get the chest that's down of my bed out and try to find something to wear; there are only shirts and blouses. Then, at the bottom of it, there's the first black dress I ever bought. It was from the day Christina took me to buy new clothes. I put it on and realise it fits even better than it did before, with the sight of my tattoos and my hair hanging loose over my shoulders.

I sit in the middle of a room surrounded by the leaders. I look everywhere, but Eric is nowhere to be seen, and that makes me feel less uncomfortable. I have the envelope, which I haven't even opened, in my hands. I take it and remove the top from it, revealing an invitation; it's to the meeting. It was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago. I clean both of my palms on my dress; they aren't dirty, but I feel the urge to do it.

"Sorry" Max enters the room, cleansing his hands with his jeans "I had to do some" the exact same smile that Eric has, appears on Max's face "chores"

I feel my whole body trembling when our eyes meet. I look away, instantly, and I don't see him, but I bet he's grinning.

"Beatrice Prior" he walks slowly to me, my stomach aching about the feeling "What brings you here?" A skinny woman gives him a piece of paper and he reads it, an then, the smile gets bigger "So, your partner got shot by a Stiff"

"It wasn't her fau—"

"It wasn't a question" he says, picking at his cuticles "he won't be able to go back and continue training the initiates"

I frown.

"But" he sits in front of me "Surprise, surprise!" He smiles again, I'm getting tired of his ironic smile "We got you a new partner"

I bet my eyes filled with joy at that moment, I instantly thought about Tobias. He was the only one that could replace Uriah and help me training the initiates. But that was just what I thought, not what the leaders thought.

"Eric's your new partner" he says, getting up and walking to the door.

"What?" I get up and jog after him "but what about Four?"

"Four?" He says, and lets out a laugh "do you think I'm going to let you and Four teach initiates together?"

"Why not?"

"Because" he opens the door "I don't want you two kissing and showing public affection. I want you to teach how to be a Dauntless, and if you think you need Four to do so, I don't think we need you"

He gets out and suddenly, everyone in the room does so. That's it. The meeting is over.

I walk slowly to the training room. Before I get in, I breath deeply and let out a sigh. From now on, I will have to train initiates with Eric. I fill with disgust just thinking about it, he'll try everything that's on his hands to make me look like a total idiot, and even more after what happened with Marzia. I open the door to find Eric sitting in a corner, and everyone listening to him.

"Hey" he says, looking at me "isn't that my favourite number?" I look at him, confused "oh wait, no she isn't"

Everyone laughs. Not a really good joke, at all.

"Hey Eric"

"Hey, Six"

I glance at the others, sitting on the ground.

"What are you teaching them, how to do some yoga?"

"No" he says, I bet he's angry now "in fact, we just finished what you couldn't do yesterday"

"What?"

"I taught them how to fight"

I look at Marzia, she has a purple eye now. I frown and realise that, also, she has a scar on her jawline. I take Eric by his arm and take him out of the room.

"Did you hit her?" I ask.

"Who?" He knows who I'm talking about.

"Marzia!" I say, furious "Did you hit her?"

"Calm down, Six" he looks away "I didn't even touched your beloved stiff"

"Stop calling her stiff!" I push him.

"Why would I?" He pushes back.

"Because I say so!" I push, again.

He laughs out loud.

"Don't you even dare to think that I'm going to let another stiff to command me"

He tries to get away, but it's too late now. I'm too Infuriated to let him go just like that. I pull his arm and he stares wide-eyed at me as my fist leans closer to his face. I hit him as hard as it is possible to me, and a thin, red ribbon appears down his nostril. He touches it and looks startled to his fingertips, where the blood left it's mark. He pinches his nose and stares perplexed at me, just as I look now. A laugh grows on my stomach, out of anxiety, I think. I giggle a little and then we both have a short laugh.

"I didn't meant to say that to you" he's still pinching his nose, which is even more funny "I sometimes forget you're now a Dauntless"

"You're an asshole"

"I know" he cleans his face "and I did meant to say that"

"I know" I touch his nose "le-let me help you"

"It doesn't really" I move my finger a little "Ouch! Be careful, kid!"

"I'll just" I take a piece of napkin of my sweater bag and clean him "there, there. All good."

"And I didn't hit her" he takes my hand and places it in his "she tried to punch a punching bag and the bag came back, hit her and pushed her to the floor. Just what she deserved."

I sigh and slap his hand, and he just laughs. I see Tobias on the corner of my eye and let go off Eric's hand.

"Hey, Four" he says, hands on pockets.

"Tris" he doesn't even glances at him "I need to talk to you, now"

"Well, I was about to go with the initiates and—"

"It's really important, you need to come with me"

"You heard her" Eric pushes him "there is work to be done in here, Four. You have to train initiates too, don't you?"

"Tris" he mumbles.

"It's just a second" I look at Eric.

We walk towards the chasm.

"Christina knows it" he snaps.

"What?" I already know what.

"About your divergence"

"I" I look at him with shame "already knew that"

"What?" He asks, confused "why didn't you tell me?"

"Well" I scratch my arm "I didn't believe it"

"Well" he takes me From my shoulders "it is true"

"How would you know that?"

"There is no time to explain, Beatrice. We need to get out of here, now."

"Wait" I pull my shoulders back "what do you mean?"

"We need to leave Dauntless compound. Now."

"But I don't want to leave. I finally belong in a place"

"We don't belong here" he touches my face "We're different. They're afraid they can't control us. They will try to kill you, and I don't want that to happen."

"But what will we do" I look sad at him "I don't want to be factionless"

"We can make it" he takes both of my hands "I know someone that—"

"No, Tobias, you don't understand" I let go "I don't want to leave. I won't leave."

Short chapter, sorry baes! Gonna be updating really soon, really interesting facts are about to pup up and a little turbulence in Four/Tris ship. Love you lots and lots! -xx


End file.
